


friendship ended with dilfza, now dadboyhalo is my best friend

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Diamond Golem Zak Ahmed, Fallen Angel Darryl Noveschosch, Gender Dysphoria, Growing Up, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Menstruation, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Darryl Noveschosch, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Puberty, Shapeshifter Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dadboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: When BadBoyHalo finds two hybrid boys in the Nether, he doesn't expect his life to change so drastically. And yet, he finds himself changing everything in his life to cater to these two rascals while ensuring they're safe and happy.It's hard, he'll admit, catering to their needs, but he's slowly learning.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Technoblade, Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pandas is Sapnap's name for the beginning, his name Sapnap comes in later, after he's come out to Bad and Skeppy. Techno is just Techno.

Bad Boy Halo would never say he…  _ wasn’t _ a people person. Really, he could get along with a handful of people, others not to much, but he did well with humans, with those not so human too, if you asked him. With that being said, though, handling a baby? That was a  _ whole _ other topic, one that he had yet to genuinely cross, to actually fucking cross with anyone who dared to ask him. There was a small tinge of fear to it, fear that he doesn’t know how to explain. He’s a nine foot six fallen angel, for muffin’s sake, he’s a demon that’s been cast aside and left to be forgotten. He shouldn’t be  _ handling _ children! 

But he finds his heartbeat picking up at hearing the clatter of fighting and soft cries, as well as hushed words, ones that he can’t actually identify from how far he is from whoever it is that’s talking. He doesn’t really want to disturb nor invade, but if whoever is fighting needs help, Bad isn’t going to just abandon them. He doesn’t think he could live with that on his conscious, especially not if he finds the notification of someone’s death later on. He’s learned better than to try to live with that, honestly. Carefully, he treads towards the noise, skeptical, treading lightly. 

He isn’t near a bastion, he doesn’t think, nor a fortress or anything of that kind. There shouldn’t be any large number of mobs here, he’s certain, yet he finds a thick hoard of both slimes and regular skeletons alike, the hoard too thick to actually find out what’s in the middle. He can still hear the crying and a sudden yelp followed by what was certainly someone falling if the noises of a sheild and metal clattering are anything to go by. He can hear a couple of screams, high pitched and certainly from someone who’s young he thinks. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing before he’s springing into action, his sword moving faster than his brain. 

It isn’t hard, he thinks, to slash through the hoard of mobs. He’s trained to fight well enough, most demons come equipped with this knowledge. He’s no exception, of course, watching as his sword slashes through slime, scattering the nasty remains on a handful of skeletons. The unfortunate thing about these two mobs in particular is that they never seem to back down from a fight, a bad fact that Bad himself is far too aware of as he slices and scatters bones into messy piles around him. Judging by the fact that he can’t hear the crying anymore, he has to assume that either the other he was hoping to help was dead, injured, or had ran. His heartbeat picks up that much more, not that the fighting he’s doing right now helps. He can’t imagine a kid or two out here, either injured. He feels a wave of panic at the consideration that they’re dead and he’s terrified to find their remains. If they’re hybrids, the chances of them respawning are low, far lower than any full-blooded species. If they aren’t named, the hivemind that was the Nether wouldn’t give a notification for them, either. 

However, Bad watches the final skeleton fall, remains turning to dust as Bad frantically looks around. He can hear his own heavy breathing as well as his heartbeat in his ears. He can see the softest glint of metal and he sharpens, slowly slipping forward. He’s almost thankful to hear the sobs get louder, albeit quiet now as he finds what was a small hole, clearly dug frantically. He squats down, brows furrowing as he calls a quiet, “Hello?” in it. 

Surprisingly, an enchanted sword is shoved into his face, a small, pink hand holding to it. The netherite glints purple and red beneath the heavy light of lava and Bad stumbles bad just enough not to get jabbed in the face. He isn’t entirely surprised, honestly, sighing softly as he uses his hands to support himself. The sword gets waved and it’s clear that whoever is in there can’t actually see what they’re doing. Their thick, black claws dig into the wooden hilt. Vaguely, Bad wonders where they could have gotten wood. There aren’t any forest-like biomes near here for a couple hundreds of blocks, if Bad remembers correctly. 

“Hey, kiddo, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says softly, watching carefully as he catches a glimpse of pink from inside the small hole, “I just want to help, if I can. I can offer food, too, if you need it.” He grabs a loaf of bread from his inventory, placing it carefully in front of the hole, as close as he can get after the sword recedes. He’s almost surprised when two tiny hands reach up to grab it, ripping the bread in half and passing it to someone. Bad can’t actually see much, unfortunately, just the red eyes that glare at him. “I have more, if you’d like, too?” 

THere’s a moment of quiet, the cries sniffling down to sobs. Red eyes skeptically gage Bad, certainly making note of how Bad keeps his distance between them. After a few quiet moments of Bad just feeding them what he’s got onhand (two stacks of bread, though he sees it get tossed in the kiddos’ inventory), a block gets broken, and then another, and a handful more until Bad has full view of two little kids, climbing out of the hole. The first is a piglin hybrid, Bad thinks, catching the flick of pink ears and red eyes that glare back at him. The other is a bit shorter, a mop of black hair overtaking their face, dark eyes staring the demon down. He doubts the other isn’t a hybrid, not when the piglin pup holds them so close, now pointing a netherite axe at Bad, wary as they tread lightly. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Bad tells him, “My name is Bad Boy Halo. I know i look tall and mean, but I just want to help, I promise!” 

The piglin keeps the other behind them, so incredibly careful. “Adults don’t he - he -  _ help,” _ they accuse, voice broken as they glare at the other. “Adults are  _ bad.” _

“I want to help you,  _ both _ of you,” Bad assures, nodding frantically. He offers another stack of bread to them, watching as red eyes carefully inspect it. 

The little being behind the piglin shivers though, sniffling as they wipe the tears from their face. The piglin gestures away with the bread and instead asks, “Medicine?” 

“You need medicine?” Bad asks, brows slightly furrowing. Neither looked sick. 

The piglin nods slowly, pulling the side of their shirt up to show off a large wound. Bad hisses in sympathy, seeing how deep it is. It’s still bleeding, even looking new. “Healing pot - tio - po -” 

“Potion,” the kid behind them chimes, to which the piglin nods. 

Bad hums softly, frowning. He can’t just leave them here! He has a regen potion on him, always keeps one there, but…  _ Fuck, _ he can’t put a tiny bandaid on that. These two can’t be older than ten, and that’s pushing it with what is certainly mal nourishment. They’re skinny and shivering and Bad doubts they’ll last more than a month or two more if they continue on like this. He lies, feeling guilty as he fibs, “I don’t have any on me. I’d have to go home to the overworld to get some.” 

They both perk at the mention of the overworld, both repeating it immediately like it’s a sacred word. 

“Yeah, that’s where my home is. Do you two want to come? I can give you two more than just medicine.” 

THere’s a moment, one where the piglin looks nervous, but the other looks like they’re bursting at the seams, pushing the piglin forward with a loud and cheerful, “Overworld!” 

“Will you two be safe? It’s a lot colder up there than the Nether. Will either of you two even survive it? Some Nether mobs don’t do well up there.” 

To Bad’s surprise, the piglin gestures to their self, stating, “Overworld shifter, nether shifter hybrid.” They gesture to the kid behind them, stating matter of factly, “Blaze, demon hybrid.” 

_ Oh, _ Bad thinks, that  _ does _ make sense. 

The two are quick to follow behind him, the shifter holding tightly to the other’s hand. THey’re hesitant to reveal their name, just stating softly, “Techno,” which sounds familiar but Bad can’t place it. The other says their name is Pandas, though Bad wonders how the kid even knows what pandas are. 

Silently, he wonders how Skeppy will react to Bad bringing how two beat up, filthy children. He discards that thought, sending him a warning message of,  _ “Get some healing potions ready, please? I have two muffins that need it. And make sure we have hot water for a bath, too.”  _ Skeppy doesn’t respond, so Bad assumes he’s getting it ready. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for injuries, mentioned death, mentioned/implied vomiting, and im not sure what else but tell me if i need to put anything. The next chapter is gonna be angsty, tho, so watch out.

The softest of sighs leaves Bad as he watches the two in the yard, Pandas now beneath Techno as the kid tackles their kid brother, laughing triumphantly. Despite the somewhat violent nature the two hold whatwith how hard they tend to rough house and play, there stands a dangerous undertone that makes Bad’s instincts light up with worry, his spine sharpening as seeing how Pandas gets frustrated, the literal fire blazing beneath his skin or the way Techno plays just a little bit rougher than any kid he’s ever seen. But the two are just children freshly out of the Nether and he doubts they’re going to drop those habits soon, if ever. Lords knows he’s fussed at them for it, though seeing how both shrunk back, even the warrior that little Technoblade clearly was, it was jarring in a way that had Bad wanting to cry as he tried to comfort them. Skeppy eventually had to drag the demon away, promising to comfort him after the two kids were alright. 

“How’re you holding up,” Skeppy asks in a soft voice, brows furrowing as he peers at the other. The diamond golem sits beside the demon, so short with his stature, sitting on the love seat they’ve placed on the porch for situations like this, where they can just watch things going on. Adding two children to _things_ was never their intentions, no, but Bad finds himself sighing and relaxing as he watches Techno sit down beside Pandas, yawning. 

“I’m worried about them,” he admits in a whisper. The two still have bruises all over their bodies, burns that Bad’s worried about. “Techno keeps waking up with nightmares and every single time he’s awake, so is Pandas. It’s hard to get the two to settle down at all anyway since Techno’s so used to just staying up and protecting Pandas. Kid barely even sleeps.” 

Skeppy hums in acknowledgement. There are deep bags beneath Techno’s eyes, pink and blue having taken over as they settled from being scared to being comfortable with the two adults. The mixture of his albino genes and vitiligo caused for a surprise with heterochromia, but Bad supposes he should have seen it, especially when he got out of the Nether and saw two distinctly different tones of red looking at him with a glaring gaze. Then again, he was more or less focused on keeping the two safe as well as not fucking this up. 

“They’re still adjusting,” Skeppy mumbles as he sips down the cold water in his cup, “I’m surprised they’re both as comfortable as they are already. Techno said he wanted you to style his hair like you did yours the other day.” 

“He did,” Bad asks, voice a bit watery. Thunder crackles distantly, the threat of rain ready to roll through. “Really?” 

Skeppy laughs softly and nods at his best friend. “Yeah, he did,” he says softly, his smile growing. “I still have to teach him how to keep his hair from getting super messy, though, so it’s gonna be a bit before we can get into bigger stuff. He said his moms taught him some stuff, though, he just hasn’t been able to do anything since their moms died.” 

“He told you they died?” Bad’s hands slightly tighten around the mug, one rather large when compared to Skeppy’s own. 

The two kids let out screaming laughter as Pandas catches a stray frog hopping away from them. 

The golem hums lightly. “He said something about them getting killed but that’s all. He hasn’t actually said anything else and I don’t think Pandas even knows who he’s talking about, either.” 

Bad peers at the two, though he panics and yelps, “Don’t put it in your mouth,” the instant he sees Pandas trying to slip the frog into his mouth, Techno peering at him with wide eyes, so curious and entirely entrapped in the sight. They both flinch at his yell, surprise clear as their heads jerk towards him, attention caught sharply. “Don’t eat frogs, especially not while they’re still alive!” he says, though his voice becomes gentle. 

The two blink at him like cats, slow and curious, though Pandas opens his hands, fingers no longer carefully grasping at the amphibian. Techno lets out a huff of acknowledgement as he jerks his attention back to the frog that jumps from dirty fingers, both idly watching the green creature hop away. Pandas lets out a yelp of laughter, though, and Bad finally looks back at his friend. 

“See?” Skeppy says with a light gesture towards the kids now chasing after a different frog, Techno having snatched up a bucket from fuck even _knows_ where. “They’re getting better already, Bad. THey’re _healing._ No one started crying, no one started yelling, Pandas even found it _funny._ And they’re both _still_ trying to catch frogs.” His sympathetic expression has Bad melting, another sigh leaving his lips, now relaxing slowly. “It’s okay. Things are okay.” 

Bad sighs softly, nodding slowly. “Yeah,” he murmurs in acknowledgement, “They are, I guess.” 

However, it appears both have spoken far too soon, the painful scream they hear curdling both adults’ blood as soon as they hear it, attention jerking towards Pandas, who had let out the noise. Techno’s eyes are wide and the boy literally throws himself over the other before seemingly thinking better of it. It’s a split second decision, one that comes faster than the adults processing what’s actually going on as Techno picks up his friend, scooping him carefully up in his arms and making a dash for the front porch. It’s odd, given that the two are about the same weight, the only difference being Techno’s ungodsly height he’s got on Pandas, but he dashes and damn near throws Pandas at Bad, the boy panting, no, _hyperventilating_ as he peers at his friend, frantics. 

“What the _fuck,”_ Techno whimpers, not giving the adult time to fuss at him as he looks out at the rain, “is _that?”_

_“Fuck,”_ Skeppy says, frowning deeply. 

Techno shivers, anxiety clear as Skeppy tries to explain the rain to the boy. They’re from the Nether, of _course,_ they don’t know what rain is! Bad looks over Pandas, skimming the boy for injuries. There’s a limited few, just a small bunch on the backs of his arms, tiny blisters from the rain. He’s shaking, but he seems calm as Bad holds him, whispering soft words as he carefully picks up the kid, bringing him inside with more care than he thinks anyone would truly expect from him. 

Techno, however, isn’t as good. Sure, shapeshifters from the overworld weren’t supposed to burn, but the rain irritated their skin if it wasn’t a certain temperature and Nether shapeshifters? _Fuck,_ the only way they could touch water is if it were hot enough to give a third degree burn to anyone from the overworld that touched it, the same going for blazes. It made an odd bath time mixture and both adults feel so idiotic as they get fresh reminders of the newly healed burn on the back of Techno’s hand from their first night here, having foung out after emergency research with Spifey to figure out what in the Hell happened to the kids, as well as the alternatives to showering for them. 

There are heavy blisters along his skin, making for a patchy arrangement. Bad is already moving to pour burn ointment over the youngers’ burns, moving to do the same for Techno the instant he realizes Techno’s hurt too. However, the boy pushes him away as he gags, the adrenaline and anxiety getting to him. He rushes to the bathroom, gagging violently. 

It’s their first encounter with rain and certainly not their worst, but it’s jarring, a sudden realization that things might not be as okay as they first thought they’d be. 

The boys don’t go out when the grass is wet, they can’t afford to. So the little family moves, quiet as they do so. The two adults can’t afford to watch their children get harmed. Soon after, TapL and Spifey follow, the unofficial uncles there for some of the worse days. 

But right now the two aren’t having a bad day, tumbling around the sand of their new desert-like home. It isn’t actually a desert, no, but it’s as close as they could get, the rain near non existent here. TapL and Skeppy had done a lot of research to ensure the kids would be safe, that they wouldn’t have to get hurt by rain anymore. 

“Sapnap,” Techno yells at Pandas, smiling triumphantly. Once again, he sits atop his brother, using the weight he’s gained over the last few months to his advantage. How were they supposed to know shapeshifters tended to change diet so frequently? For fuck’s sake, Techno would only eat potatoes and potatoes alone, not allowing for much else. The adults quickly learned that whatever they were making, they had to have potatoes added in at some point. They’d learned that they didn’t always have to eat the same thing together and it was fine, they were adapting to what the children needed, even if Techno had a few extra special needs than Pandas had. 

“Stop saying that!” The younger yelps, frustrated as he tries to push the other off of him. “What’s that even mean?” 

“It’s Pandas backwards,” Techno says, accepting as the other tosses him off, laughing as the younger tries to shove the shifters’ face into the sand. 

“Is not! There isn’t any _da_ noise to it!” 

“Then it’d be Sadnap and it doesn’t sound like you! Sapnap sounds better!” 

“Wait,” TapL says from where he’s setting a blanket out on the sand with Skeppy, “you can write in English?” 

Techno nods with a hum, shoving his brother away without issue. “My mom - mo - mommas taught us. Nether kids get taught st- stu - taught stuff young.” He coughs softly, the moment of weakness being enough for Pandas to actually shove his face in the sand. The blazes’ eyes widen, triumphantly sitting atop the other and squealing gleeful at realizing his momentary win, cackling as the older laughs beneath him. 

His victory doesn’t last long as Techno swipes at his leg and turns him so they’re once again at the same exact position they had been in moments before, albeit Techno now coughing with the sand he’d accidentally breathed in. 

_“Stop,”_ Techno says, “Wait a sec - cond.” 

“Then stop _coughing on me,”_ Pandas yelps as he pushes his brother away. Their rough housing stops as Techno chokes on sand and Bad eventually gets them a drink, sighing softly as Techno slowly stops his coughing.

The day manages to spark a realization from the two boys later on, not that they'll actually take it into account for a long while. 


	3. freak show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: gender dysphoria, internalized transphobia, menstruation, angst, mixed instincts, mentions of the blood god and his bullshit he's putting techno through

It wasn’t that the two weren’t trying their best with Technoblade and Sapnap. They were, of  _ course, _ they were. Bad and Skeppy were both quick to adhere to the two and their needs, listening intently when Sapnap said he preferred Techno’s little nickname for him instead of Pandas. They crafted wooden swords to train with after realizing the boys were getting more and more into physical fighting than they had been simply rough housing and play fighting. They gave the two space and physical comfort accordingly, listened to what was needed, cooked multiple different meals for when Technoblade would only eat one singular thing and nothing else. 

They did everything they could to help the two to their best abilities. However, they forgot about one simple thing that would haunt the two, the inevitable that would come. Biology, instincts, it was all a bitch, unavoidable by any and all terms. It couldn’t be ignored no matter how much they wanted to. 

THey couldn’t have accounted for Sapnap’s ungodsly instinct to play with (as well as  _ in) _ fire. He was constantly found toying with flames, flickering from his hands, holding tightly to a flint and steel with a crazed smile. They had a pyromaniac son who loved the heat and wore thick clothes. Yeah, they could handle that. It was a twist, but they could learn, of course, they were so incredibly willing to. 

They couldn’t have at all anticipated that Technoblade would be hearing voices. That wasn’t part of the plan, of course it wasn’t. But the boy would struggle with the voices who screamed for blood, bringing whispers of a blood god that had even Bad faltering, doing his best to help Technoblade how he could. He was a demon, after all, but that didn’t make it easier. They could have never known it would have happened, that some dumb god had decided this child would be their champion. 

Despite that, they should have done a bit more research. They should have known Sapnap would love fire, that the fire would talk to him, that it would be a physical entity calling his name and begging for release. For fuck’s sake, the boy talked to blazes and ghasts when he would go through the Nether the same as Techno would piglins and such. The two spoke fluently and played with the beasts like they were friends. They should have known what was coming, that they couldn’t escape the inevitable that would override the two. For fuck’s sake, the Blood God ruled over piglins, Techno being able to speak so fluently in a language almost impossible to learn should have been one of the very first signs. They shouldn’t have chucked it up to the two being raised in the Nether, especially since Sapnap only knew bits and pieces. Techno had stated he was raised by piglins for the first bit of his life and had said he could pick up a language with just a few words from it. 

That being said, they hadn’t accounted for the fact that Technoblade’s world would flip when he turned nine. Sapnap would be following soon, turning nine as well, but for the time being, he was merely eight and still held a bright light in his eyes and oblivious youth filling him with a bliss Techno had somehow surpassed just a bit quicker than the other. He was taller, almost significantly so than his younger brother, towering over him by a good foot and a half. He didn’t use it against Sapnap, either, which both adults found odd but never commented on, just thankful the two got along well enough as was. They’d heard enough from Philza that his sons fought constantly, throwing rounds at any and all points in time. 

And Techno was, quite obviously, maturing a lot faster than his brother. He’d started puberty, began growing, hit growth spurts at random. He did his best to talk about when he got angry, to not bottle it if he could avoid such. He would have meltdowns or come to whoever could provide comfort if he felt the edgings of one coming on. He learned the signs and how to master what was going on. So, with that all benign said, when Techno locks himself in his room one day while Bad and Skeppy go to the Nether, they’re more than surprised. THey’d left TapL and Spifey in charge while they were gone, just a handful of days to take care of a few things, get some herbs for medicines and such. It was a regular bimonthly trip, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn’t a cause for concern, not for the two boys. 

But Techno had been somewhat tense since his birthday, something Techno had stated was due to the voices, though he never actually elaborated and none of the adults pressed on, especially not when they saw how uncomfortable he would become. THey didn’t find it in them to press, to push. If he chose to take more time alone in his room, well, Skeppy had read enough childhood development books by Bad’s insistence to realize that, well, puberty was going to happen and they’d have to breach that topic somewhat soon with the oldest, as much as both adults would cringe at the thought. They gave him space and subtly left out books and pamphlets they knew he would read, his curiosity and need to constantly read everything he could get his hands on there. They were certain he knew what was happening. 

Well, that is until Spifey mentioned in one of their short check up calls that Techno had been rather irritable as of late, snaggling food and hiding it away in random places, even bringing up finding an apple hidden away in the couch. They made note to check the Nether’s library system when they had the chance to see if this was an instincts thing or what. They hadn’t found anything, actually. 

During their final check in a few hours before they were to head back, they had a good update on Sapnap, that he was fine and safe. However, Techno was a different story, the shapeshifter hybrid having locked himself in his room, not even letting Sapnap in and telling off both TapL and Spifey, telling them to go away. Skeppy had gone home early, kissing Bad on the forehead before taking his leave, going back to their desert home and discarding his things by the door. 

He was surprised that when he asked to come in, Techno immediately unlocked the door. 

The whole room was, quite honestly, a mess. There were things thrown about, even a glass shattered near the entrance and some blood. Skeppy caught bandages around Techno’s thigh and frowned, carefully stepping over it, thankful he had kept his shoes on in his haste to check on his adopted son. Techno has nothing on his bed, not even a sheet, all of it discarded and hidden away in the closet where Techno immediately goes and sits, looking drained as can be as he gets comfortable. His face has tears staining it, leaving it oily and stricken. He sniffles and wipes his eyes on the back of his hands, not caring that they were puffy and blood shot, in need of eye drops. He’ll need a healing potion later to fix the burns without scarring his face.

“Hey,” Skeppy says softly as he follows, careful not to step on anything as he oes, “What happened, kiddo? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m a woman now,” he states. 

“Is there a pronoun and name change?” Skeppy is quick to ask, not wanting to fuck anything up. The last thing he’d want is for this to go bad. 

Techno shakes his head quickly, his  _ no _ silent. “Not that,” he states, sniffling again as his head hangs low. “I’m  _ bleeding,” _ he says with a gesture at his front, aiming towards his crotch area. Skeppy blanches as he realizes what the kid means. “I’m  _ bleeding, _ and no boy bleeds. My mamas used to say that once I started bleeding, I’d be a woman.” 

Skeppy sighs softly, sitting beside Techno after the boy makes some room for him. He doesn’t have to make much, given the golem is only two feet and two inches tall. He perches by the other’s upper half and frowns, sympathetic. “Techno, you are a  _ child. _ You’re a boy. And sometimes boys bleed where other boys don’t. It’s just a little hitch.” 

“Uncle TapL and Uncle Spifey don’t bleed,” Techno insists, “You and Pops don’t bleed, either!” 

“But Sapnap will bleed, too,” Skeppy states softly, watching as Techno turns pale, “He’ll bleed too and that doesn’t make him any less of a boy. It makes him a stronger boy, if you ask me.” 

“But… Normal boys don’t  _ bleed.” _

The adult hums in thought, rolling his shoulders the tiniest bit in a half-hearted shrug. “Doesn’t make you any less of a boy if there are a few extra steps. It just means you’re a stronger boy than others are. And lots of boys bleed. You know Philza, the one with the songbird kids and the goat hybrid boys?” 

Techno nods softly. He met them a while ago. 

“The youngest one, Tommy, he’s like you and Sapnap. He’s a boy with a couple extra steps too.” 

Techno sniffles again and nods slowly, slumping against the wall and letting his long hair get ruffled, in knots in it’s loose bun. “I wish I didn’t have to take those extra steps, though,” he murmurs quietly, “they hurt a lot.” 

“I can get you some pain killers?” 

Techno nods slowly, humming. He doesn’t look at the other. “Please?” 

Immediately, the other nods and moves accordingly, though he stops to kiss Techno’s forehead before slipping away and out of the room. Immediately, he’s met with three concerned-looking family members, all pestering him for answers. 

“He probably wants to be left alone right now, guys,” Skeppy states softly, his brows knit. “He’s having a rough time right now and I’m pretty sure the voices aren’t helping one bit, either.” He shifts, uncomfortable. It just barely manages to be enough for Sapnap, who knocks on Techno’s door and manages to get the older boy to tell him to come in. The golem looks at his fellow golem and worried friend, sighing quietly now that his son is out of hearing distance. “He started his period and it’s hurting him, plus he’s going though a lot of dysphoria and internalized transphobia right now. He just needs some alone time right now.” 

_ “Oh,” _ Spifey says, frowning, “that’s not good. Does he need anything?” 

“Just some pain killers and encouragement.” 

“We can provide that,” TapL says, “but you said some space earlier, right?” 

“Yep.” 

The two nod once more, moving accordingly. It’s going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my Discord server baby lets get it](https://discord.gg/MyRqq97xHN)


End file.
